disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ratigan
Professor Padraic Ratigan is the main antagonist of Disney's 1986 hit The Great Mouse Detective, voiced by the late Vincent Price. He is the story's version of Professor James Moriarty from Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes stories, and serves as the adversary to the Sherlock Holmes counterpart, Basil of Baker Street. He has cited "The Big Ben Caper" and "The Tower Bridge Job" as 2 of his most notorious criminal operations. Personality Ratigan has a variety of henchmen that follow him, including his overweight pet cat Felicia, Bill the Lizard, a small, drunken mouse named Bartholomew, and his right-hand man, a peg-legged bat named Fidget. Even though he is a rat, he is offended by being called one. He fed his own henchman Bartholemew to his cat when he drunkenly called him a rat. However, he can easily be identified as a rat since he has 4 fingers and a thumb on each hand while all the other mice have 3 fingers. Also, the mice in the movie have much smaller, thinner tails than Ratigan, who has a long, fleshy tail. The Great Mouse Detective Ratigan makes plans to take over Mousedom by replacing the Queen with a robotic fake built by a toymaker named Hiram Flaversham, whom he has Fidget kidnap. He will then have the real Queen fed to Felicia, ensuring his reign as permanent King of Mousedom. However, Basil and Doctor Dawson foil these plans with help from the toymaker's daughter, Olivia. Unfortunately, Ratigan, with help from Fidget, kidnaps Olivia and threatens to kill her if they attempt to stop his escape. Basil, Dawson, and Flaversham pursue Ratigan above London on hot air balloons, and Basil and Ratigan crash into Big Ben. Inside the clock tower, Basil and Ratigan fight atop the gears of the clock tower, and with help from Olivia, Basil traps Ratigan by throwing his cape in the gears. The 2, then, escape, finally sending Ratigan over the edge. Breaking free from the gears, he pursues Basil, destroying his suit in the process and transforming from a very formal, composed rat to a highly savage one. Ratigan falls to his death in an epic confrontation with Basil on Big Ben's clock hands, in a scene similar to the Battle of Reichenbach Falls in Doyle's story "The Final Problem." Ratigan hates being called a "sewer rat," preferring the description of "a big mouse," and even orders one of his henchmen (Bartholomew) fed to Felicia when Bartholomew calls him "the world's greatest rat". He also appears frequently in the Basil of Baker Street book series, in which his first name is revealed to be Padriac, and he is in fact portrayed as a mouse. It is fully unknown if Ratigan truly died, as in real life, rats and other small creatures can fall great heights and land without any injuries. Though it was released that Ratigan would return in the sequel. Other appearances House of Mouse Disney Parks Kingdom Hearts series Trivia Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Great Mouse Detective characters Category:Great Mouse Detective characters Category:Males Category:Deceased characters Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Masters Of Evil Category:Mice Category:Animals Category:Animal Villains Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Rats Category:Rodents